


Evening Distractions

by organanation



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M, Stress Relief, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: Leia is working later into the evening than Han wants, so he tries very hard to distract her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the trip to Bespin in mind, but I guess it could fit anywhere.

Han glanced over at Leia. She was sitting on the acceleration couch with her legs drawn up underneath her and her datapad balanced on her knees. He had no idea what she could possibly be working on right now, but it was clear that it was frustrating her to no end. She didn't look up as he crossed the lounge. Moving quickly, he snatched the datapad off her lap and held it above his head.

"Han, give that back!" Leia demanded. Han, always trying to be contrary, held the device above his head.

"No." He replied defiantly. "You're going to have to come and get it if you want it so bad." He added with a wicked grin.

"You're exasperating; you know that?" She said, pushing herself up of the acceleration couch.

"I do. And I also know it's good for you to be exasperated every now and then." She rolled her eyes, jumping to try and reach her datapad. He caught her and pulled her sharply against him and her eyes snapped from the pad to his eyes. He was still grinning. "Something wrong, your worship?" He asked, cocking his eyebrows, challenging her.

"No." She said, her resolve returning. She reached both hands above her head, jumped, and somehow managed to grab the datapad from him. She tucked it to her chest and turned quickly to run, but he caught her by the arm and pulled her back to him. "Scoundrel." She scolded.

"You know you like it, sweetheart." He began tickling her ribs; she shrieked and pressed into him even more. Taking advantage of her vulnerability, he snatched the datapad from between them and tossed it to the table, freeing his other hand to double his assault. She beat his chest and shoulders with her fists. Laughter bubbled from her like he'd never heard, and he couldn't help but join in.

"Han, stop!" She demanded through her giggles. She was laughing so hard now that there were tears in her eyes.

"Are you?" He queried again, paying special attention to the spot on her sides that he'd just discovered drove her craziest.

"Yes! Yes!" He stopped tickling her but continued to hold her captive. "Will you let me go?" She asked, struggling against her bonds.

"No." He replied simply, not offering any explanation and tightening his grip.

"Can I at least have my arms back, then?" She asked, referring to her arms that he had pinned at her side.

"Mmm… why?" He asked skeptically. Something in her expression changed that excited him.

"You'll just have to trust me, flyboy." She baited. He calculated his risks and loosened his hold just enough for her to pull her arms out. He was rewarded for his kindness when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

She'd been planning on using the kiss as a quick distraction so she could grab the pad and run, but when their lips met, she found that the desire to do anything other than stay in that spot had vanished.


End file.
